baby, you were my picket fence
by wonderrss
Summary: "Austin I was so so in love with you," she placed a hand on his cheek, "but now I'm over it." / Oneshot.


**this story is based off the song Miss Missing You / by Fall Out Boy.**

**…**

People ask him as if he knows the answer.

'Why'd she leave?'

He's not entirely sure why.

All she did was make it clear that she simply didn't want him anymore.

The part that hurt the most, was that she wished to forget him entirely.

Forget all the great memories. The kisses, the hugs. Everything. Nothing hurt worse than that.

…

He knew he shouldn't panic. At least, not yet. The part that she doesn't want him anymore, hasn't completely set in. He just wanted to get it over with. But that was the wrong thing to want, because once it did set in, he forced all of the love out of his heart. He recalled all of the good memories, bad ones. No one could compare to their times together. And no one, no other girl could make his heart a whole again. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how many tears he cried, she had made up her mind. He just had to deal with it.

…

_"__Now you're gone, but i'll be okay,_

_You're hot whiskey eyes, have fanned the flames."_

…

The memories would flood back at unwanted times, in unwanted amounts.

_they were hand and hand, walking along the shoreline. he would tell her how beautiful she looked, with her moonlit skin. she'd smile, and he would remember why he loved her so much._

Now, he just regretted not telling her more often.

But he has accepted that she's gone, but the thought still makes him shed a few tears.

…

_"__Why, Ally?!"_

_Tuesday night, yelling, screaming, tears, chaos._

_He hated seeing her cry, but now he was just angry. Why would she leave them behind?! They were oh so in love and then suddenly, she decides that she no longer wanted him._

_"__I told you, Austin! I don't want you anymore!"_

_It was as if someone took a hammer and shattered his heart into a million pieces. The tears were hot on his face. But at this point, it was more anger rather than sadness._

_"__Did i do something wrong? Fuck, I'm so sorry if I di–"_

_Her throat was raw now. _

_"__Look," her voice seethed with anger and venom, "I'm done with us. I'm sick of all these shitty people. I'm sick of Miami. And most of all Austin, im sick of _**_you_**_."_

_Right then he wanted to fall onto his knees and cry, but he wasn't giving her up that easily._

_He grabbed her hands and looked into her wet eyes, "What about all the good times, huh? When we would watch the sunset on the beach, when we came back from all those drunken parties and had the best sex ever, and then I'd light you a cigarette after we were finished. You'd smile at me with the brightest eyes, Ally."_

_He took a second to really look at her. Sticky tears on her cheeks, messy hair, her face accompanied with a sad smile. She was so perfect, and he didn't want her to leave._

_"__Ally, what happened to those times?"_

_She looked up at him with the saddest look, more tears falling from her eyes, and said, "Austin I was so so in love with you," she placed a hand on his cheek, "but now I'm over it."_

_She kissed him sweetly, and slowly backed away toward the door._

_This was it. Time for him to fucking fall apart._

_"__Ally, baby, no, no, no," he grabbed her arm and tried so hard to convince her to stay, "please, please, please, Ally don't go. I love you, I need you."_

_She yanked her arm away, and said the three last words that would haunt him forever._

_"__But I don't."_

_Then, she was out the door._

_…_

Everything was so vivid. He can still se the patterns of tears on Ally's face. He can still see how bruised up his hand looked after he punched a hole into the wall.

…

_"__Maybe I'll burn a little brighter tonight,_

_Let the fire breathe me back to life."_

_…_

The bartender practically called him by his last name.

The local bar was his resort to most of his problems. He would just drown away all of the sadness and memories with alcohol. Sad thing was, was that he never was a big drinker. Now he does it weekly. Mostly daily, since he go fired from his day job.

Women would always be all over him at the bar. But he couldn't, wouldn't dare ever do anything physical with them. He still felt like he would be cheating on Ally, even though she made it clear she didn't want him.

You'd think after almost a year you could get over someone.

Apparently no.

Not when you're still in love with that someone.

"You here alone?"

He focused his attention on a brunette who slipped beside him.

She reminded him of Ally.

Fuck.

"Uh, yeah actually I am?"

She scanned his face.

"Bad breakup?"

"Um, I guess you can say that."

"Oh. Me too."

"Cool."

He knew that is wasn't at all cool but he had no other response.

However something sparked in the back of his head.

Dez told him to go and put himself out there. To meet new people.

For some reason now he wanted to do so.

He looked at the girl again.

"How 'bout you come to my place?"

"Okay."

So, he ventured back home, girl behind him.

…

_"__Chlorine kissed, summer skin, _

_I'll miss missing you now and then."_

_…_

_Him and Ally would always go to the beach._

_It became a habit, considering Ally's father owned a house right on it._

_And they got to use it. Alone._

_He would pick her up off the sand and run her into the house, urgently placing her onto one of the beds._

_She'd giggle as he quickly stripped them of their clothing, impatiently._

_"__Slow down tiger."_

_She smiled at her._

_"__Nope."_

_Then he'd attack her neck with kisses and trail his hands all over her body._

_He never felt so good._

_… _

This felt wrong.

So wrong.

He should _not_ be _fucking_ this completely random girl he met at a bar.

This was not Ally.

This wasn't right.

Both him, and the girl (he didn't even get her name, ugh he was disgusting) sat in his bed lying next to each other panting hard.

She looked at him.

"I'm sorry I got a little carried away–"

He stopped her.

"No, no, no, we both needed that, it's fine."

A beat of silence.

"Who's Ally?"

He almost cried on the spot.

He hated hearing her name.

He hated hearing it from _everyone._

"Why do you ask?"

She sighed.

"Because I haven't even told you my name and when you moaned, you said _that _name."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"You still love her don't you?"

With a sad look on his face he nodded.

"Go get her back."

…

_"__Sometimes before it gets better, the darkness gets bigger,_

_the person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger."_

_…_

_It had been a week._

_7 days._

_7 full days that he hadn't heard from Ally after what happened._

_His cell phone was always turned up to maximum volume._

_And one day, he found himself sitting near the phone for an hour, waiting for a call, text, anything._

_He missed her._

_So, so much._

_…_

_Fuck it._

Austin found himself standing in front of the microphone at this dainty little dinner up the treat from him.

His palms were sweaty and his heart was beating fast but he wanted to do this.

So he began, strumming his guitar and singing the words to a sad, sad song.

_…_

_Tonight it was Nemo._

_They made it a habit to watch good classic movies on rainy days._

_It was getting to Ally's favorite part, where Bruce the shark tries to attack Dory and Marlin._

_As soon as the began she turned her head to face Austin, who was sitting behind her, arms wrapped around her._

_"__I love you," she whispered, hot breath on his face._

_"__I love you too."_

_…_

It was a wednesday.

Late in the day.

But it was at approximately 6:37pm when Austin received a phone call.

_Blocked number? He never got those._

He cleared his throat.

"Um, hello?"

He heard a sniffle, and in a scratchy voice that he would recognize from a mile a way he heard, "Austin?"

He– he didn't know how to feel.

It was like a tsunami of feelings just crashed upon him.

"A–Ally, ohmygod?!"

"I miss you."

Now _he _was crying.

"Me too, Ally, me too."

"Is our– your apartment number still the same?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there soon."

The call ended.

**…**

_"__Making eyes at this husk around my heart, _

_I see through you when you're sitting in the dark"_

**…**

The lights are dim, but they sit there.

Staring.

Staring at one another, absorbing each other like a sponge, trying to slow the churning gears in their heads.

When she first walked in, she asked for some tea.

Rasberry.

Her favorite.

No other words were said.

They just sat in silence, sipping their tea, eyes locked.

The pitter patter of the rain echoed throughout the small apartment.

Along with all the thoughts that were buzzing around in their minds.

…

**_3 months later._**

Austin sat heavy hearted.

And annoyed.

Sand was in places that he didn't want sand to be.

But, he was in a place he wanted to be.

His beautiful girl in front of him, as well as the sandy beaches of Miami.

This was home.

She was his home

…

**WOW THAT ENDING MOST LIKELY SUCKED ASS. this happend at 3am which is, uh, right now. ALSO I PROMISE TO UPDATE REBELLION ASAP GUYS IM SO SOSOSOSOSOO SORRY IVE BEEN GONE. also, lol, im going to an R5 concert tomorrow (or today? bc its 3am) we'll see how it goes and im pretty excited**


End file.
